The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: THE MOVIE
by kingjohn2050
Summary: for time ever...Johnathon Patrick James Rice IS GOING TO EPIC ADVENTURE TO STOP THE Shadow Moon, Moona, Pixie Dark, Vixion. WITH HELP OF Sonja Farrington is the leader of The Lombax Six, Alister Azimuth and Jeffery Wayne Stevens as Ratchet tennson to save the PlayStation World from total chaos in THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: THE MOVIE
1. traller

{ The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice The Movie Japanese theme GAORANGER THEME}

Roar! Take a bite!  
Roar! Shout! Roar! Defeat!  
Roar! Roar! Graaahhh!

The spirits of the beasts  
Are spirits that resound together  
Sharpen your five senses  
To open up the sleeping power  
Roar-rar, roar-rar  
Roar-rar, roar-rar  
(The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice !)

Let the noble war cry rise!  
In order to protect the lives of the Earth  
Roar! More! Roar! Stronger!  
THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE!

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: THE MOVIE!

JAN 29,2019


	2. Chapter 1

( Clank remained suspended inside the Great Clock, with Nefarious trying to hack into his mind to access the Orvus Chamber.)

zoni: no Orvus Chamber.

Johnathon

When it became clear that the Zoni would not grant Nefarious access, Nefarious instead turned on them, using the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, which delivered heavy damage to the Clock. The damage freed Clank, who awoke and tried to flee from Nefarious

, though he hit a dead end. Nefarious explained where Clank was, before immobilizing Clank and leaving him in the Clock.

"Don't Think Twice" by Utada Hikaru

[Verse]  
How did I live in a kingdom of thieves  
And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean  
You're only everything I ever dreamed  
Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of  
You must be kidding me  
Did you really think I could say no

I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby  
I don't wanna know

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: THE MOVIE

( Johnathon's house - Dallas, tx )

in my room fix the my hover car .duo attempt to restore the Skyburst 8000.

me: there! that's should do it... now I need is gold jump warp drive hook up.

then I saw Grimroth Razz,a large fongoid with two tusks sticking out his mouth, one of which is broken. He has two huge ears falling down behind his head like hair. He wore a brown leather vest along with a tool belt. came to tell me about my car...…

Grimroth: Johnathon... should you be testing out... before its ready?

me: ok look grim! its find beside... it's not like its going blow up right?

Grim is stare at my face, because I lied to him... so I was car testing outside.

me: ok let's see it works...

makes a mistake causing the Skyburst to shoot up into the air when he attempts to use the forward thrusters.

me: Oh S**T!... GRIMMMMMMMM!

Thankful Grim's quick activation of a stabilizer I was is saved from being flung into the atmosphere at the last minute.

Grim: Johnathon, are you ok kid?

me: um yeah grim... just needs som- hun?

then I saw strange large star ship to crash on earth, like I never seen star crash down before in my life.

grim: what the heck is that Johnathon?

me: ok I dont know what if is ... I going to check it out myself!

grim: kid wait!...

so I jump off my hovercar call my hoverbike , hop on and drive to crash site and find out what the hell that? soon I was made it to crash... I saw a yellow Lombax. but not one but all six lombaxes are outcooled.

me: ok this is freaky... but come on ladies lets get you my place! so i grab all six of them and took off my house with my hoverbike for 10 mins...

( next day )

soon I sleep for a while, then I herd a girl voice... it's say to me.

?: open your eyes...please open your eyes now!

then I open my eyes and see 6 ladies looking at me, like I'm new guy or something.

me: hmmmmmm... GAAAAAAAAA! DONT YOU SCEARED ME LIKE THAT GEZZZZZZZZZZZ!

?: Who are you and did you save us?

me: oh me... um, im Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice! and yes I did! and wht your names?

?: I'm Sonja Farrington!

?: the name is Ellie Wilson!

?: I'm Diana Harp!

?: I'm Scarlett Red!

?: Sienna Willow, nice to meet you!

?: I'm Summer Hill!

me: nice to meet you all, welecome to Dallas, Texas.

then Shadow Moon is cold-hearted, evil, bossy, overconfident, and arrogant. She is really a tough leader of the Shadowling Trio. is going to attack the city with Shadowling along her side.

Shadow Moon: this place is going be good...

Next Ch -


	3. Chapter 2

During the car trip to her new home, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Moonlight is defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off. So I check it out!

me: hey are you ok?

Tsubomi: yeah I am okay

I saw a thin framed girl with big scarlet eyes and hair nearly thigh in length with bangs parted off-center framing her face, and she has a small curl at each ear. She wear a pale pink dress Erika designed, with fuchsia fabric sticking out of he bottom and making up the sleeves and collar. A pink ribbon design is on the left corner of the chest. Paired with this are hot pink slip-ons with a small heel and dull blue leggings.

me: who are you?

Tsubomi: I am Tsubomi Hanasaki!

Me: I'm Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice!

Tsubomi: Please to meet you Johnathon.

So I look at the smoke from the city, so I say few words to her before I go!

Me: look Tsubomi.. I got to go ok

Tsubomi: where you going?

Me: to the city!

So I headed to my city by riding the dart train ( and yes I buy day pass ) to find out what going on there and why its happening to me soo bad.

( at downtown dallas)

Queen Vixion is the evil queen of the Shadowlings and her Shadowing army are rampaging the city by steeling all the money, jewely, and harm millions of people for no reason.

Queen Vixion: don't stop till Sonja is found!

Next ch


End file.
